


Moonlight Reflection

by MrHistoryman14



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Self-Reflection, self-thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHistoryman14/pseuds/MrHistoryman14
Summary: Adora thinks to the path that lead her to this, and can't help, but feel something is wrong.





	Moonlight Reflection

Once a upon a time, Adora was rise within the ranks of the Horde, with the belief of the Horde was the greater good of Etheria. That the Horde was liberating the world from evil princesses, tyrannical queens, and murderous kings.

The day when she first saw active duty, she couldn't have been happier. She was finally going to do her part with Catra and make Etheria a better place. Adora was sent out to the front as a Force Captain, brimming with confidence that she quickly proved justified. She had an initiative most others Force Captains lacked within the Horde, striking the trade routes of each Rebellion Kingdom, while building up each location under the Horde’s banner to keep their supplies in order, one step at a time. Her battalions struck fear within the Rebellion and the evil princesses of wicked power, who brainwashed the good people of Etheria into serving uncaring monarchies.

When she finally met Hordak, something she had always hoped for, she bowed before the Horde Lord and he offered a rare sight of respect, honoring Adora for her accomplishments, with Shadow Weaver right beside him, her glee hidden behind her mask.

Others were also honored for their deeds, even Catra had stepped up, earning victories for her belt. When they finally marched on Bright Moon itself, Adora lead a vanguard onto the kingdom and of the rebellion. She and Shadow Weaver had faced down Angella, and won. At long last, the Rebellion was finished, and Ethieria was free. Even as Hordak broadcast their victory to the world, and was awarded their lands, Adora could not help, but feel the pride at what she had done.

Now, as she tossed and turned in the bed of the former ‘evil queen’ bed. It all felt...wrong. It was wrong. It wasn’t just the bed, that was just too impossibility soft, or eating real food, and not Ration bars, or even the damage from war! (Even after the battle, Bright Moon castle was still a gorgeous place), but _everything. _The citizens of villages and towns and cities who worn faces that was just plain miserable, of destroyed homes and livelihoods in the march of the Horde, of unnecessary loss of life, of the near die-hard resistance became as time went on, or the loyalty so many showed towards the ‘evil’ princess and others. It made her head hurt, let alone her heart. Was she building a better future? She still believe, she did, but a part of her...

She traced the scar given to her by the queen, running down her face. Her blade had been empowered by the Moonstone, noting being able to heal it. Rarely had she seen Shadow Weaver as furious as that, when there was nothing to heal her ‘precious Adora.’

She remembered when Catra was given her territory ...on the other side of the world. She tried, oh how she tried to give a proper goodbyes to her childhood friend. Catra kept up a strong front, sassy as always, but there was a layer...a layer...of...Adora had no idea what, but it was something that been with Catra. She still kept in touch, however she can. But their relationship just seem...cold. So cold now, lacking the warmth and playful tricks they always had.

She pulled her legs over the side of the bed, putting on a robe, and walk to a balcony that let one see far and wide. She saw the Horde garrison, and camps, and manufacturing plants, still being built. She saw reminding signs of battle, burned out tank scraps, broken rebel defenses, and ruined homes yet to be dealt with. She saw the outlying towns and communities of the former Kingdom. She held back all her doubts of the Horde true sense, and took in a realization, something that she was born with, and not from her childhood, or training. This...this was all hers. Her duty. Her responsibility. All the soldiers who fought under her, and put their lives in her hands, the former royal subjects who lived in fear of the Horde’s banner that wave, Fathers and mothers and their children. The buildings, the lake, the trees, even the very soil was hers. They fates was hers, and anything that happened to them, it would be a telling of her leadership, and what kind of person she was.

Adora _would _take care of them. She would tend to their needs, while giving them a better future, the Horde _should_ carry out their promise of a better tomorrow. Adora didn’t know the future the world had for her, but she just had to soldier on and find it.

Adora gave a final look before heading back to her (Still impossibility) soft bed. Her mind and heart was still heavy, but the doubts was ease by sleep, and the promise of the better world could yet still come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Vase for the original ideas, and looking it over.


End file.
